The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a spontaneous whole plant mutation discovered among a commercial planting of mixed Dianthus hybrid varieties. The parent is unknown. ‘DDTHP02-0’ was discovered by the inventor, Steve Jones, at a commercial greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif. during Spring of 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DDTHP02-0’ was first performed in Santa Paula, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative cuttings in Summer of 2013. ‘DDTHP02-0’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.